Elementals
by Kcmfanfic
Summary: One word: Elementals. What does that mean to you? It means power control the elements. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione have this gift.They must leanr to control this power and to not be afraid of changes. HPGW HGRW
1. Chapter 1

Elements  
I do not own anything! sigh  
Prologue

Four shall be born of fire, water, earth and air,  
To save and reunite the worlds.  
Their friendship shall reign of all others,  
Their friendship shall save the world.  
Fire born as the seventh month dies,  
Heir to the thrown of Gryffindor.  
Water born of the non-magical,  
With knowledge of all.  
Earth born six of seven,  
With blood that is pure.  
Air born last of seven,  
With power that is great.  
For soon these four shall save us all,  
And let the new age start.

This prophecy had been legend, for no one had ever fit the description. When this was mentioned people often thought of it as a joke. They had given up all hope for the two worlds to be at peace. Little did they know that this prophecy was no joke, for the world's saviors had been found!

-------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore at his desk reading. He had finished his summer paperwork early that year so he decided to read his book called 'Many Legends' by Celeste Morgana which he got for Christmas that year. He never had a chance to read it so he thought that this was his chance.

He read,

Four shall be born of fire, water, earth and air,  
To save and reunite the worlds.  
Their friendship shall reign of all others,  
Their friendship shall save the world.  
Fire born as the seventh month dies,  
Heir to the thrown of Gryffindor.  
Water born of the non-magical,  
With knowledge of all.  
Earth born six of seven,  
With blood that is pure.  
Air born last of seven,  
With power that is great.  
For soon these four shall save us all,  
And let the new age start.

He thought this seemed very curious. He knew of 4 kids that this prophecy would fit perfectly.

Harry Potter, his birthday was on the last day of July. There was one other with the same birthday but Harry's Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather was Godric Gryffindor.

Then there was Hermione Granger. She was a muggle-born and everyone knew that she knew almost everything. She was studious and a great student.

Next was Ron Weasley. He was the sixth child of seven and he came from a long line of pure-bloods.

Then there was Ginny Weasley. She was Ron's younger sister. The last child of seven. Every one knew not to mess with her because no one wanted to get on the wrong end of her bat-boogie hex.

They were all great friends and no one could ever split them up. Albus wondered if her should tell them. They needed to be trained if they had these powers.

He put his book down and left his study.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter was lying on his bed at Privet Drive. But the problem was that ever time he stopped to think for even a second he would think about Sirius Black, his godfather. At the end of June Harry was tricked into going to the 'Department of Mysteries' with 5 of his friends (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville). The order came a short while later. Sirius was dueling Bellatrix when she shot a stunner that hit him in the stomach. Normally a stunner wouldn't be fatal but right behind Sirius was the 'Veil of Death'. Anyone who falls in will automatically die. Sirius fell in.

Harry blamed him self for falling for the trick and getting Sirius killed. In each letter he received it would tell him not to blame him self because it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it. Sirius was the closest person to a father Harry had ever had. In his mind it was his entire fault.

Earlier this summer at the train station his guard had warned the Dursleys that they had better not mistreat him of suffer them the Dursleys had been afraid ever since.

"Get down here boy!" His Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry reluctantly got out of bed and headed down the stairs. When he got to the bottom his uncle shouted, "Your Aunt Marge is coming to visit us today. We are going to have a nice fancy dinner and you are going to cook. You got that boy?" Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen and began to cook.

One hour later Aunt Marge arrived. They sat at the table to eat. Harry brought a plate full of food to the table but Dudley (His cousin) stuck out his leg and tripped him. CRASH! The plate fell to the floor "Oh! Your in for it now boy!" Uncle Vernon was grinning like a child in a candy shop. "It wasn't my fault! Dudley-"Uncle Vernon interrupted Harry by saying, "Don't you go blaming it on your cousin. He did nothing!" He grabbed Harry's ear and dragged him into the living room, then he shoved harry into their fire place.

A few members of the order burst into the house from their guard duty. They stunned him then rushed over to harry to see if he was alright. They were surprised to see that harry's face showed no pain but curiosity and questioning. The order helped him out of the fire and sat him down on a couch. Harry was looking at his hands in wonder. Even though his hands got into the flames there wasn't a single burn mark on them. The order was also confused. In fact not one single part of his bady had burn marks or any sign that he was just pushed into a fire place.

"Come on Harry. We're taking you to HQ." Tonks told him. She grabbed the emergency portkey out of her pocket, thrusted it into Harry's hand, then started to count down, "3….. 2…… 1-"

Harry felt a pull behind his navel and left Privet Drive.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger was at the beach with he five year old cousin. She was babysitting him but she wasn't enjoying it. First he insisted that they build sandcastles. He had been working on kit for hours and was very proud of it. She hated making them. Then he would show off that he was a child prodigy and skipped five grades. She was starting to get very annoyed with him. She knew he was only five so she tried to stop her self from snapping at him.  
"You go to a special school don't you," he said suddenly, snickering. She wished the water would just wash away his sandcastle just to make him cry.

The wind was blowing away from the beach but suddenly the waves turned around just were he was and washed away his sand castle. He was only five so he started to cry.

Hermione got that look on her face that she had whenever she was trying to solve a mystery. She wondered why the waves washed her cousin's sandcastle away just when she willed it to. It was odd. She knew it couldn't be accidental magic because it stopped normally after most peoples third year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron went out side with his broom because he and his sister Ginny were going to practice Quititch. Just before he hoped onto his broom to join Ginny in the air his brothers Appearated right in front of him. "Guess were we were," George said.  
"nevermind we'll tell you!" Fred said next.  
"We were in you room and we found a very interesting book!"  
"It was called 'Ron's Diary'."  
"I can't believe-"  
"You like-"  
"Hermione!" they finished together.

Ron couldn't believe they actually went into his Journal. "I do not!" He said blushing violently.  
"Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree! K-I-S-" They were interrupted by the earth shaking. The both fell onto the ground and looked at Ron in shock, before they heard a yelp.

------------------------------------------------

Ginny was watching Ron argue with her brothers, Fred and George.She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew that Ron was mad. Then the trees began to shake. The was to surprised she fell off her broom. She screamed., but right before she hit the groud she felt a powerful wind and she relized she stopped. She look down to see that she was still a foot off the ground. Her brothers looked at her with amazement.

----------------------------------------------------------

Although they were all at different places they all had the same thoughts. 'Something weird's going on!'

**\ This is my first time writing a story with chappies so it might not be that good!**

**Ps. Another one from my collection.**


	2. Chapter 2

Letters  
Not mine! sighs Only the plot!  
Harry landed at Grimauld Place with Tonks. Then Mad-eye Moody appeared with his trunk. They both sat him down and asked what happened. Harry explained that He was cooking dinner when his cousin tripped him and his uncle got mad and then through him into the fire. "Harry, we mean how come your not burned or hurt in any way?" Tonks asked. Harry didn't really know how to explain it. "I really don't know! It was strange. I couldn't really feel the fire. Maybe it was an illusion?" He answered. Mad-eye told him, "It was real! I had the same thoughts until I checked. It was real alright-"

There was a thunk on the window. When they looked they saw two owls. Harry recognized the first one as his own snowy owl named Hedwig. 'It must be from Hermione.' He thought. During the summer Harry normally sent her to Hermione's every so often so she could sent letters. She didn't have and owl but she did have a pet cat named Crookshanks. Harry recognized the next one as Pig. Pig was Ron's owl. He guessed that the letter must be from either Ron or Ginny or both.

He opened the window to let the owls in. He took the first letter from Hedwig.

Dear Harry,  
Something weird is going on! My cousin made me mad today and when I wished that the waves would come and wash his sand castle away it did! The waves were going in the complete opposite direction but the changed when I willed them to. It can't be accidental magic because that stops after 3rd year. What do you think?

Love,  
Hermione

Harry was confused. He handed the letter to Mad-eye to read. Next he got the envelope from pig. There were two letters. One from Ginny and one from Ron. He read Ron's first.

Hey Mate,  
There are some strange things happening here! Fred and George made me so mad! TI know that's not strange but when I got mad the earth started to shake. How weird is that? Maybe it accidental magic? Wait! Nevermind it can't be! That stops after 3rd year I think!

Ron

Harry handed this next letter to Mad-eye while Tonks was reading the one from Hermione. He read the next one.

Dear Harry,  
The strangest thing happened today. I was flying then the trees started to shake. I was surprised so I fell off my broom. The thing is, I didn't hit the ground! When I was a foot off a big wind came and stopped me! Maybe I should send a letter to Hermione. She would probably know what happened.  
Love,  
Ginny

This was really strange. Harry handed the letter to Mad-eye and waited for them to finish reading. "Maybe we should invite them here?" Tonks said once she finished the last letter. "That would probably be a good idea considering these strange events. That way Dumbledore can talk to all of you!"

Harry left to write letters to all his friends. They said,

Hey Guys,  
I agree that something strange is going on. I fell into a fire and didn't get burned. Do you guys want to come over to 'you-know-where'? Mad-eye and Tonks think we should talk to Dumbledore.  
Harry

He sent these letters and then went back into the lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

Going to Grimauld Place

I do not own anything! Boo hoo!

Hermione was sitting at the table at her vacation home. She was worried about what happened earlier. She knew that it was not normal and she wanted some answers. THUNK! She looked to the window to see Hedwig. She untied the letter from her leg and read it.

Hey Guys,  
I agree that something strange is going on. I fell into a fire and didn't get burned. Do you guys want to come over to 'you-know-where'? Mad-eye and Tonks think we should talk to Dumbledore.  
Harry

Hermione was curious. When he wrote 'Hey Guys' that meant that he wasn't just writing to her. So she wasn't the only one. Harry also wrote that he fell in fire and didn't get burned. Something weird was going on.

"Mum?" Hermione called. "Yes dear?" Her mom answered, "Can I go to um…. Harry's house?" Hermione asked careful not to give the headquarters location away. "Of course Honey," Her mom replied.

Hermione quickly wrote a letter saying that she could go to Grimauld Palace then an hour later in said that there was a port-key in the envelope and that she should go with in the next hour. She packed up her stuff and grabbed the port-key! "3-2-1-" She felt the tug on her navel and disappeared.

Ron and Ginny were up in Ron's room talking about the strange things going on. "I wonder what's happening to us! Maybe Harry-" They were interrupted by a clunk on the window. They looked up and saw Pig flying around waiting to be let in. They opened the window and Pig zoomed to them. Ginny pulled off the letter and read it Outloud,

"Hey Guys,  
I agree that something strange is going on. I fell into a fire and didn't get burned. Do you guys want to come over to 'you-know-where'? Mad-eye and Tonks think we should talk to Dumbledore.  
Harry"

Ron and Ginny exchanged worried looks. This was happening to Harry too! They raced down the stairs. "Mum? Can we go over to Grimauld Palace?" Ginny asked. "Actually I just got a letter from Remus asking us to go over there today! I already said yes so you better go pack up you stuff because we will be leaving in about 1 hour!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

Ron and Ginny went and packed up their stuff. They waited to the family to gather at the fireplace. When they all finally arrived one at a time they all threw some flu-powder into the fire, and shouted, "Number 12, Grimauld Palace!"

Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for his friends. Right before his eyes Hermione appeared. She dropped her truck and raced over to Harry and gave him a giant bear hug. They sat talking for only about 5 minutes before 1 by 1 every member of the Weasley family appeared. Ginny raced also gave him a great big hug to. This one lasted a bit longer that Harry and Hermione's and then when they finally let go they blushed and looked away.

Hermione got up and gave Ron a big hug. Ron blushed a colour that was brighter than his hair! 

Later that day as they were discussing the weird events Dumbledore appeared. "I believe that 3 words should answer your questions!" Dumbledore said with his normal twinkle in his eye, "You are Elementals!" After that was said he disappeared.

"We are WHAT?" Ron asked. "Elementals, Ronald! That means we can control an Element! I think that Harry can control Fire and that is why it didn't hurt you, Ron, I think you are earth, Ginny, you are most likely air and I think that I am water!" Hermione replied. "I think that we should keep this a secret for now!" Harry said. "I agree!" Ginny and Harry both blushed and looked down.

They all headed down for dinner.  
**  
Ode to reviews:**

Oh beautiful reviews,  
You inspire me to do,  
what all the readers,  
want me to do.  
To add a new chapter,  
I will do,  
review to inspire me,  
I'll update soon.


End file.
